So, we meet again
by Salem
Summary: It's the continuation! YEE-HAW! Yes, It's a Washu/Kagato and Ryoko/Tenchi so if ya don't like those parings...don't read it. trust me.


Note to disclaimers: I do not and never will own Tenchi Muyo. SO, PLEASE DO NOT SUE ME! Also, as you may have read, this is the Sequel to Please Say you need me, and if you haven't read that one, read it. If you don't you MIGHT not get it. Never said you wouldn't though. It's your decision. And one more thing, this is Kagato as the fake Jurian king from Tenchi Universe. R&R! Thanks! ~Salem~  
  
So, we meet again  
  
I didn't hear you leave  
I wonder how am I still here  
  
Three years later...  
  
The time was late afternoon. The trees cast shadows over the peaceful Masaki shrine. The red haired woman sat peacefully under the shade of one of the trees, resting peacefully. Her life had seemed so trivial now, but that reality never got her down. She never felt his presence leave her.  
  
"Look at her Tenchi. I can't believe what she's gone through." Ryoko said.  
  
"I can't believe what we all went through. Especially her. She hasn't taken it hard though, or so it seems." Tenchi said.  
  
(Why do you hide...mother?) Ryoko thought.  
  
Later that day...  
  
(God how long have I been asleep?) Washu thought letting out a long breath.  
  
The air was cool and gentle breezes blew by every now and then. She stared at the blue sky. (I don't want to move, but how long will I stay here?)  
  
And I don't wanna move a thing  
It might change my memory  
  
She started to sit up when she heard someone calling her. She looked up and saw Ryoko walking to her with some food and drinks. She decided to join Ryoko. (What harm can it do?)  
  
"Hey Ryoko. What's wrong?" She asked.  
  
"Nothing. Do you wanna have lunch out here with Tenchi, Yosho, Nuboyuki, and I? There's more than enough food." Ryoko said. "Besides, I want you to eat with us."  
  
Washu shrugged. "I suppose. Just let me fix something okay?"  
  
Ryoko nodded. After regaining her memory back, Ryoko had changed. She toned down a little and wasn't so obsessed with Tenchi anymore. Not because she'd married him but because she had truly changed. She watched as Washu disappeared inside the house. With a smile she set the food down and leaned against the tree. A breeze blew by and Ryoko stiffened.  
  
"You won't leave will you?" She asked.  
  
Oh I am what I am  
I'll do what I want  
But I can't hide  
  
The only answer was a sorrowful cry from the wind. She shook her head. Some things were meant to be and wouldn't go away until they were set that way. Fate was here to toy with them once again.  
  
I won't go, I won't sleep  
I can't breathe, Until you're resting here with me  
And I won't leave, And I can't hide   
I cannot be, Until you're resting here with me  
  
In Washu's lab...  
  
She sat down on her chair and opened up the control panel. Sure, she said she'd eat with Ryoko, but they wouldn't notice. She had already begun to busy herself in her work. Again. Just like she had in the past. She didn't care. Was life worth living for? For once she realized what it was like to wallow in self-pity. It was totally not like her. She missed him, but something inside her told her not to worry.  
  
Something told her that it was all going to be okay. She sighed and put on a CD Ryoko had given her. Even though it was highly not superior in Technology, she liked the song. As the music began to play, she felt herself get caught up in the lyrics and melody.  
  
I didn't hear you leave  
I wonder how am I still here  
And I don't wanna move a thing  
It might change my memory  
  
Oh I am what I am  
I'll do what I want  
But I can't hide  
I won't go  
I won't sleep   
I can't breathe   
Until you're resting here with me  
  
And I won't leave  
And I can't hide   
I cannot be  
Until you're resting here with me  
  
I don't wanna call my friends  
For they might wake me from this dream  
And I can't leave this place  
Risk forgetting all that's been  
  
Oh I am what I am  
I'll do what I want  
But I can't hide   
I won't go  
I won't sleep   
I can't breathe   
Until you're resting here with me  
  
And I won't leave  
And I can't hide   
I cannot be  
Until you're resting here with me  
  
I won't go  
I won't sleep  
I can't breathe  
Until you're resting here with me  
And I won't leave   
And I can't hide   
I cannot be   
Until you're resting here with me  
  
Oh I am what I am  
I'll do what I want  
But I can't hide  
I won't go  
I won't sleep  
I can't breathe   
Until you're resting here with me  
And I won't leave  
And I can't hide   
I cannot be  
Until you're resting here   
  
I won't go  
I won't sleep  
I can't breathe  
Until you're resting here with me  
And I won't leave  
And I can't hide   
I cannot be   
Until you're resting here with me  
  
Washu's head began to spin and she fell to her knees. (Why am I hurting so much? Please leave me alone. No more pain. PLEASE!)  
  
Outside...  
  
(Where is she?) Ryoko thought.  
  
She went to the house to check on her. On her way she passed Tenchi. She asked him if he had seen her. When he said no, she decided to check out Washu's lab. It wasn't like her to lie. When she walked in she saw Washu on the floor. She rushed over and sat her up. Washu immediately woke up.   
  
"What happened mom?" Ryoko asked. She had become quite accustomed to that term.  
  
"Nothing. I'm fine. Just a little tired." Washu said.  
  
Ryoko gave a look to which she responded quickly. "Really I am." She said.  
  
"I still don't believe you, but I'll let it slide." Ryoko said taking Washu outside with her.   
  
On the way out, they passed by a mirror. Washu stopped and looked at herself. (Do you REALLY want to stay like this?) She thought a bit more. (He taught you to love yourself. Don't forsake his death.) She mentally slapped herself and followed Ryoko out. When they arrived outside, they saw Tenchi, Nuboyuki, Yosho, Sasami, Aeka, Mihoshi, and Kiyone. (Wait a minute?)  
  
"Hello Washu!" Sasami shouted.  
  
The little girl had grown some since their last meeting. Aeka was sitting and chatting with Yosho, while Mihoshi was bothering Kiyone. They hadn't changed. Aeka didn't seem to be bothered by Ryoko and Tenchi's marriage one bit. Washu hadn't expected that.  
  
"Hello everyone." She said with a bright smile, seating herself next to her favorite tree. "So, Aeka, how are things?"  
  
"Oh Miss Washu! They are delightful! Jurai is as beautiful as ever once again!" Aeka said. Sasami nodded.  
  
"How are Funahuo, Misaki, and Azusa?" Washu asked.  
  
"They are doing great." Sasami said.  
  
"Well Aeka, how are you?" Ryoko asked suddenly.  
  
"I'm fine Ryoko, and you? How are you and Tenchi?" Aeka smiled.  
  
"We're fine, Aeka. I hope you'll enjoy this visit." Ryoko answered.  
  
"I will." She said with a grin.  
  
They all sat down to enjoy a family picnic. Just like it had been. Like Ryoko had said. Everyday was a never-ending carnival. And today was no different.  
  
Later that night...  
  
"So Washu? Have you made any new inventions?" Sasami asked.  
  
"No, but I'm making one. The process is quite complicated." She said.  
  
Sasami was sitting on a chair watching Washu's fingers fly across the control panel. The girl had taken quite a liking to watch Washu invent things when they had lived there. At their leave, Washu had given Sasami an invention. She wasn't so attached to anything anymore. Sasami watched as Washu drifted into a deep thought. It wasn't like Washu, but before their leave three years ago, Sasami had noticed her change. She knew it was the whole incident.  
  
"Washu?"   
  
"Yes Sasami?"  
  
"I think I'll get to bed now. Goodnight!" Sasami shouted before running out.   
  
"Goodnight." Washu said.  
  
As soon as Sasami had left, Washu closed her door and shut off her light. Lately, she'd noticed how she would do nothing else but work, eat, and sleep. (Am I that depressed?) Shaking the thought from her head, she lay down under the covers. She had an odd feeling in the pit of her stomach. Before she could decide what it could be a comforting presence filled the room and lulled her to sleep. No one saw the figure that loomed over her, watching her as she slept.  
  
The next day...  
  
"Suppose we go to the carnival that's here?" Ryoko suggested.  
  
"Sure. Sounds like major fun!" Mihoshi yelled.  
  
Kiyone slapped her forehead and Aeka almost fell over. Sasami giggled and Tenchi shook his head.   
  
"She'll never change." He said.  
  
Washu walked out of her room, groggily heading towards the kitchen. As she walked in, Ryo-oh-ki jumped on her.  
  
"MEOW!" Ryo-oh-ki said.  
  
"Good morning Ryo-oh-ki, everyone. What's today's schedule?" Washu asked.  
  
"How about the carnival Washu?" Tenchi asked.  
  
Washu shook her head. "No thanks. I have some things to finish."  
  
"No. You ARE coming with us. MOM." Ryoko said grabbing Washu's hand. "WE are going to the CARNIVAL!"  
  
With that Sasami grabbed the lunches she had packed during the discussion and they all packed into the car. Washu turned around one before she was dragged out. She could've sworn she felt...him here just now. As they left, Sasami caught a glimpse of a man with green hair standing by a tree. He looked sad and lonely, yet familiar. (Kagato?) She thought.  
  
Kagato watched them leave with a heavy sigh. (I would learn to survive. Why can't I live in the ordinary world with you?)  
  
At the carnival...  
  
"Look at this!" Sasami shouted waving her cotton candy in the air.   
  
The cotton candy was a rainbow mix. She went up to everyone and showed them, happily sharing.  
  
"Wow! Where'd you get that?" Ryoko asked.  
  
"Washu did it for me!" She said.  
  
Washu waved to them and then continued walking around. Sasami ran up to her and followed her. Washu didn't really mind that the girl followed her everywhere. She actually enjoyed the company. They stopped at a booth that held a looking glass. Sasami smiled and pushed Washu forward into the chair. The man smiled at her and pushed the mirror forward.   
  
"What do you wish to see miss?" He asked.  
  
Washu stared at herself and frowned. (I wish to see the REAL me.)  
  
The mirror clouded up and changed. Washu gasped as the fogginess cleared. There, staring straight back at her was he. His face was looking at her from the mirror. She stood up and began to run away from the booth. Sasami looked at the mirror and she too began to run.  
  
"It shows you what you think of." The man yelled at Sasami as she left.   
  
Sasami waved the man and went after Washu. She found her chatting nervously with Ryoko. She could tell Ryoko noticed but she knew Ryoko wasn't saying anything. Slowly, she walked up to them and pulled on Washu's sweater.  
  
"Washu, can I speak with you?" She asked.  
  
"Sure." Washu said.   
  
They sat down on the grass and Sasami looked at her. "Miss Washu? What did...what did you see in the mirror?"  
  
Washu shifted uncomfortably. "I saw nothing Sasami."  
  
"Then why did you run?" She asked.  
  
"Because I needed to talk to Ryoko." Washu said standing up. "Excuse me Sasami. I have to go home now."  
  
Sasami watched her leave. (Why do you keep running?)  
  
As Washu ran home, tears began threaten to fall but she did not allow them to. She finally rested by a lake. The air was crisp and gentle winds blew every now and then. She leaned against a tree and sighed. (Why can't I stop this hurt?)  
  
She slid down against the tree and rested her head on her arms, pondering what she would do. She was beginning to drift away to sleep but the sudden crackling of leaves behind her woke her from her reverie. She turned around to see. There was no one and nothing. Oddly enough though she felt another presence there.  
  
Quickly she sprang to her feet and began walking home. She turned around every once in a while for she still felt as though someone was watching. Her pace quickened and before she knew it she had arrived. With a smile of relief she entered the Masaki household and into her lab. She immediately set to work on her latest project.  
  
He watched as she worked herself away. She had become a workaholic. He wanted to help her but what could he do? She was just as reachable to him as he was to her. He shook his head sadly and resumed his position of careful vigil.  
  
Washu couldn't shake the feeling of being watched. She still felt as someone was with her. But she had never heard the door open or any footsteps. Suddenly she dropped the glass vile she'd been holding. (Could it be?)  
  
He instinctively began to drift towards the door. (Has she figured it out?)  
  
She began advance towards the door when she felt a gust of wind flow past her. Could it be? (I have to know!) She immediately set to work. She was going to figure out the truth and no one was going to stop her.  
  
^_^ Well, that was different huh? All you who don't like Tenchi/Ryoko and Washu/Kagato pairings, after this point, don't continue reading. Well anyway, I hope to have the sequel out soon. Oh and by the way, the song is sort of long, but otherwise, hoped ya liked it! Thanks! ~Salem~ 


End file.
